WHAT DO YOU WANT, HUH!
by Rykuzha
Summary: Sanemi cukup sabar menghadapi ulah salah satu rekan kerjanya itu. Oke. Ia memang mengatakan jikalau kau tidak menyukai sesuatu, tunjukkanlah. Tapi motto nya ini sepertinya berbuah bencana / atau keajaiban? Kimetsu no Yaiba Modern Au


**_What Do You Want, Huh?!_**

By Riryzha

Fandom Kimetsu no Yaiba

M/M

Sanemi Shinazugawa

x

Giyuu Tomioka

Coworker AU

Modern AU

**_DON'T LIKE? SO, DON'T READ!_**

.

.

.

Detik jam di ujung ruangan menggema layaknya pesan kematian. Kapan waktumu berakhir, kapan neraka menjemputmu, atau surga menantimu. Namun tempat itu, bukan tempat jagal. Tempat itu merupakan ruangan besar yang bersekat banyak. Membentuk ruang privasi satu sama lain para pekerja yang ditempatkan di sana.

Ruangan itu luas. Sekitar sepuluh meter dikali sembilan meter untuk sembilan orang. Sembilan orang yang bukanlah orang biasa. Mereka menempati ruangan di lantai 9. Satu lantai sebelum ruang direktur dari perusahaan yang dinamakan _Kisatsutai_. Nama yang aneh untuk sebuah perusahaan swasta dengan bidang _entertaiment_.

Menurut beberapa orang, _Kisatsutai_ ini memiliki analogi jikalau para pekerja di sana diwajibkan membantai lawan atau saingan karir mereka. Tidak dengan kekerasan melainkan dengan gerakan cantik nan memukau layaknya pendekar pedang. Tidak ada elakan ataupun konfirmasi atas pernyataan di atas. Pekerja maupun para artis lebih memilih menyibukkan diri wara-wiri di depan layar kaca dengan bakat dan kemampuan yang mereka bisa tampilkan.

Namun kita tidak akan membahas terlalu dalam tentang bisnis entertaiment dan seluk beluknya. Karena yang kali ini wajib disorot ialah para sembilan manajer para artis ternama yang dijuluki _Hashira_.

_Hashira_ merupakan sembilan tokoh penting yang menyalurkan para artis bertalenta ke dunia layar kaca yang biasa kalian saksikan di televisi maupun jagad internet. Biodata mereka terpampang di berbagai macam situs dan pencarian akan nama mereka melejit tinggi. Hal yang sangat umum karena banyak yang menginginkan mereka mengampu mereka-mereka yang berambisi menjadi artis dan terkenal.

Namun kenyataannya, standar tes penerimaan mereka tak tertandingi sulitnya. Kau harus diberkahi bakat dan kemampuan serta fisik dan mental yang tinggi.

_Hashira_ atau para pilar, terdiri dari sembilan orang dengan karakter yang unik. Ada Rengoku Kyojuro atau akrab disapa Aniue oleh para artis. Memiliki kecepatan serta jam terbang yang tinggi tak membuatnya kehilangan semangat setiap harinya. Ada Tomioka Giyuu, si tanpa ekspresi namun jam terbang serta artis yang diampunya memiliki popularitas yang mengalir layaknya air terjun. Uzui Tengen, manajer nyentrik yang suka sekali mengikut sertakan artisnya dalam film laga atau action. Kochou Shinobu si tenang yang sebenarnya mudah marah. Artisnya kebanyakan menekuni dunia tari bersama dengan artis yang diampu Kanroji Mitsuri, si periang yang jago makan banyak. Ada Iguro Obanai yang memiliki artis dengan hobi menyatu dengan alam bersama dengan Himejima Gyoumei. Tokito Muichiro yang senang melimpahkan semua pekerjaan tanpa pandang bulu kepada para artisnya. Serta si tukang marah-marah, Shinazugawa Sanemi.

Seperti saat ini, Sanemi tengah memarahi Giyuu dari kubikelnya sembari membanting bolpoin yang sewaktu-waktu bisa pecah dan berserakan kemana-mana.

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK BUTUH BANTUANMU!"

Giyuu yang berdiri di salah satu sisi kubikel milik Sanemi pun memilih diam dan menatap tanpa emosi kearah Sanemi. Membuat Sanemi semakin menjadi-jadi dan hampir meninjunya. Untung saja refleks Giyuu cepat. Ia pun menghindar dan kembali ke mejanya yang berada di sebelah meja Kyojuro dan Tengen setelah berhasil memberikan _ohagi_ pada Sanemi.

Kabarnya, si tukang gas dari _Kisatsutai_ ini penyuka kue beras manis. Dan begitu Giyuu tahu akan informasi tersebut, ia tak henti-hentinya memberikan Sanemi _ohagi_. Apalagi begitu Sanemi mendeklarasikan kebenciannya pada Giyuu. Harapan Giyuu sih agar Sanemi melunak dan mau berteman dengannya. Namun apa daya niat baiknya disalah artikan sebagai sogokan. Giyuu tidak paham. Sogokan untuk apa?

Sementara para _hashira_ di ruangan itu menggelengkan kepala tanpa berbuat apapun. Sudah biasa dengan perdebatan sepihak itu. Terlebih, mereka suka sekali melihat Giyuu dimarahi. Tapi sayangnya, Giyuu tidak memberikan mereka _service_ yang diinginkan seperti wajah terluka atau sakit hati. Benar-benar seperti batu.

Telepon di meja kerja Giyuu berbunyi. Giyuu pun segera mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa lupa memembungkukkan badan pada anggota _hashira_ lainnya. Setelah langkah Giyuu benar-benar menjauhi ruangan lantai 9, Tengen pun mendatangi sekat ruangan Sanemi dan bersandar di sana sambil mengumbar senyum.

"_Man_...kau tidak lelah menolaknya terus?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Desis Sanemi kesal.

"Beri ia kelonggaran sedikit, Bung! Hitung-hitung melemaskan ototmu yang tegang setiap hari itu." Sahut Kyojuro dari biliknya.

"Aku sekali tidak suka, ya tidak suka!" Balas Sanemi emosi.

"Tapi dia akan terus-terusan melakukan itu sampai kau benar-benar memaafkannya, atau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya benar-benar tidak mengganggumu lagi." Obanai pun ikut berkomentar. Seringai tipis di wajahnya tertutupi oleh masker.

"Obanai-_san_! Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Mitsuri penasaran sembari mengintip kedalam kubikel Obanai yang gelagapan sekaligus malu. Maklum, Mitsuri itu cinta pada pandangan pertamanya Obanai.

"_Ara ara~_ apa yang akan dilakukan Shinazugawa-_san_?" Shinobu pun ikut bergabung.

"Aku tidak peduli dan aku mau tidur." Komentar Muichiro yang kembali tidur sembari memeluk bantal yang ia persiapkan di kantor ini.

"_Namu amida butsu_. Semoga apa yang kalian lakukan tidak membawa sebuah petaka." Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gyoumei yang memberi petuah sekaligus peringatan.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingin memikirkannya! Kenapa kalian tidak mengurus urusan kalian sendiri?!" Pekik Sanemi murka. Kedua kepalan tangannya dibenturkan ke meja kerja. Untung saja sang direktur memilih bahan meja yang berkualitas. Kalau tidak mungkin Sanemi harus ganti meja setiap hari, setiap jamnya.

Tengen pun tertawa dan menepuk pundak Sanemi sebelum kembali ke ruangannya.

"Aku tunggu aksimu, Sobat."

.

.

.

.

Sebulan ini kantor kembali damai. Tak ada suara amukan dari Sanemi ataupun ekspresi datar Giyuu. Karena kedua orang yang disebutkan di atas tengah pergi mengurus _project_ masing-masing di tempat yang berbeda. Meski begitu, ketujuh personil _hashira_ lainnya tak sabar menunggu pertunjukkan sekembalinya mereka.

Dan benar saja, sebulan yang damai pun kembali diisi keributan kecil setiap pagi.

"Kau ini mau apa sih?!"

"Ini, tanda pertemanan." Bisik Giyuu pelan yang hanya didengar oleh Sanemi.

"Aku tidak butuh teman sepertimu!"

**_Ouch_**. Itu sakit sekali. Pikir para pilar di ruangan tersebut.

Giyuu pun terdiam sejenak dan kembali memasukkan _ohagi_ kedalam kotak makan yang dibawanya khusus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Permisi." Giyuu membungkuk dan kembali ke mejanya dan diam mengerjakan beberapa berkas. Membuat beberapa orang menatapnya heran dan sedikit bersimpati. Sementara Sanemi menatap Giyuu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Malam harinya, Tengen dan Kyojuro memutuskan untuk mengajak semua hashira minum-minum di kedai langganan mereka untuk mencairkan suasana tegang seharian di kantor. Yah, hanya mereka yang tegang. Giyuu sang korban lebih banyak diam dan tak mendekati Sanemi sama sekali. Sebuah pertanda yang membuat mereka awas.

Awalnya Sanemi menolak ajakan tersebut. Namun di bawah kekuatan Tengen yang bersatu dengan Kyojuro, Sanemi hanya bisa mendengus pasrah ditarik mereka.

"Loh? Tomioka-_san_ kemana?" Tanya Shinobu sembari melirik kesegala arah.

Hanya ada mereka berdelapan di sana.

"Aku bahkan tidak lihat ia ikut kita turun ke lobi." Ujar Mitsuri.

Semuanya pun diam dan mendesah lelah.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi." Ujar Kyojuro dan mendorong Sanemi ke dalam kedai minuman.

Setelah makan malam yang ramai, lima botol sake tandas oleh Mitsuri dan Kyojuro. Tengen menghabiskan 2 botol seorang diri sementara Shinobu dan Obanai serta Muichiro hanya meminum satu gelas. Gyoumei menolak keras untuk minum sake dan memilih teh hijau. Sanemi sendiri minum satu botol sekali teguk. Rupanya ia menahan diri sekali untuk marah dan akhirnya melampiaskan dengan minum sake. Dan sekarang, Kyojuro, Mitsuri, Tengen serta Sanemi mabuk berat dan hendak menambah botoh selanjutnya kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Gyoumei.

"Hei! Aku masih sanggup satu botol lagi!" Racau Sanemi yang diangguki Kyojuro.

"Ayo tambah lagi!" Tengen berteriak dengan wajah menempel erat di meja. Antara sadar dan tidak.

"Kalian bagaimana pulangnya jika terlalu mabuk?" Tanya Gyoumei.

"Persetan! Aku masih kesal dengan si datar itu! Kenapa dia tidak pernah berekspresi apapun atau berbicara yang jelas sih?" Racau Sanemi.

"Shinazugawa-_kun_...kenapa kau penasaran dengan ekspresi Tomioka-_san_? Hik!" Tanya Mitsuri yang sudah bersandar di bahu Obanai yang hampir pingsan karena bahagia.

"Akuuu tidak suka ada orang tanpa ekspresi sepertinya! Kalau marah, ya marah! Senang, ya tersenyum! Sedih, menangislah! Ini dia memilih diam!"

Kyojuro menepuk pundak Sanemi yang mulai meracau tidak jelas.

"Sabar ya. Hik!"

"Sanemi sebenarnya baik. Hanya saja dia pemalu. Hahaha! Hik!"

"Sialan kau Uzui!"

Gyoumei hanya bisa mendengus dan Shinobu tersenyum misterius. Muichiro di sebelahnya sudah terlelap dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan kepala.

Keenamnya pun pulang dengan arah yang berbeda. Sanemi yang rumahnya hanya sekitar 2 blok dari sana pun memilih berjalan kaki dengan sedikit terhuyung.

Matanya sedikit menyipit kala lampu-lampu jalan menyinari wajahnya. Perasaan mual menjalari perutnya dan ia segera mencari tempat sampah terdekat untuk muntah. Setelah puas memuntahkan isi makan malam serta air sake, kesadaranya sedikit kembali. Dan dari tempatnya berdiri, ia tak sengaja melihat salah satu rekan kerjanya itu tengah tersenyum lembut pada lelaki dengan helai rambut unik.

Kening Sanemi berkerut kesal. Entah kenapa timbul perasaan tidak suka ketika lelaki dengan warna helai rambut yang aneh itu mengusap rambut hitam rekan kerjanya dan ikut tersenyum lembut.

"Oh, jadi si brengsek itu bisa tersenyum." Racaunya kesal.

Sanemi mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

Keesokan harinya para hashira kecuali Giyuu, Shinobu, dan Gyoumei datang dengan wajah lesu. Sanemi yang sudah duduk di kursi kerjanya memegangi kepala sembari melamun. Menunggu detik-detik Giyuu yang seperti biasa akan datang ke mejanya dan menaruh sekotak _ohagi_ di atasnya. Tengen dan yang lain yang sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan tersebut pun mulai waspada pada apa yang akan terjadi. Apakah Giyuu akan kembali mendekati Sanemi, atau benar-benar berhenti semenjak perkataan telak Sanemi kemarin.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Giyuu hendak memberikan _ohagi_ pada Sanemi. Yang ada ialah Giyuu yang menenteng tas dan hendak keluar dari ruangan dengan tergesa sementara bahu kanannya mengapit ponsel pintar.

Sanemi tidak suka ini

"Oi, Tomioka!" Teriak Sanemi yang sukses menghentikan langkah yang dipanggilnya.

Giyuu menatap bingung kearah Sanemi yang berdecak kesal.

"Mana _ohagi_ku?"

Mata semua orang yang ada di sana melebar kaget. Termasuk Giyuu yang kemudian berkata,"kau bilang tidak ingin berteman denganku."

**_Ouch_**. _Counter attack_.

"Kita tidak berteman. Tapi makanan tetaplah makanan." Sanggah Sanemi dengan wajah sedikit memerah antara malu dan kesal.

Para _hashira_ tertawa pelan. Namun tatapan tajam Sanemi telak membuat mereka terdiam.

"Sabito bilang, makanan buatanku harus untuk temanku." Setelah mengatakan itu, Giyuu menghilang di balik pintu.

Sanemi tercengang dan menggerutu. Ada kilatan kekesalan di matanya ketika Giyuu menyebut nama seseorang yang ia tidak kenal.

_'Siapa itu Sabito?'_

"Bro! Pantas saja selama ini kau tidak menolak _ohagi_ darinya meski kau kesal padanya. Seenak itukah _ohagi_ buatannya?" Tanya Tengen dengan nada jenaka yang kemudian dilempari kertas oleh Kyojuro.

"BERISIK!"

"Dasar _tsundere_." Dan semuanya pun menertawai Sanemi yang menutupi wajahnya dengan lembaran perkembangan artis yang diampunya.

Sanemi dan Giyuu bertemu lagi saat jam makan siang. Ah, tidak bisa disebut bertemu karena hanya Sanemi yang melihat Giyuu tengah dikerumuni artis-artis muda yang tengah bersantai di ruangan khusus bagi para karyawan dan artis mereka. Giyuu sendiri dengan tenang memakan bekalnya sementara para artis duduk mengelilinginya sembari makan roti ataupun minum jus.

Dari kejauhan, Sanemi mendengar artis yang sudah lama debut dengan julukan **_trio kamaboko_** itu bertanya banyak hal pada Giyuu. Giyuu sendiri memilih mengunyah makanan terlebih dulu sebelum menjawab ketiganya.

"Kalian mau berlibur kemana memangnya?"

"Hawaii!" -Inosuke

"Paris!" -Zenitsu

"Belanda!" -Tanjirou

Giyuu menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak setuju.

"Aku tidak bisa membawa kalian ketiga tempat itu dalam waktu seminggu. Coba kalian tentukan satu tempat, lalu aku akan mengajukannya pada Oyakata-_sama_." Ujar Giyuu sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Yay! Terima kasih, Giyuu-_san_!" Pekik ketiganya senang.

Sanemi baru tahu, artis Giyuu sering sekali dimanjakan seperti itu. Namun memang tak diragukan, pamor **_trio kamaboko_** melejit tajam begitu mereka masuk dunia entertaiment. Dan lagi, senyum itu. Kenapa para _hashira_ tidak pernah melihatnya? Kenapa anak-anak itu yang melihatnya? Kenapa pria itu yang melihatnya? Dan kenapa ia tidak pernah melihatnya?

"Giyuu-_san_. Kau harus sering-sering tersenyum. Pasti banyak yang naksir dan membuat _fanbase_ untukmu." Ceteluk Inosuke yang diangguki kedua teman debutnya.

Giyuu tertawa tanpa suara. Jemari lentiknya menutupi bibir sementara mata sedikit menyipit. Sanemi yang melihat ekspresi itu pun sontak memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh kencang.

Sial. Aku kenapa?! Batin Sanemi sebelum pergi dari sana sambil menghentakkan kaki kesal.

Samar-samar Sanemi mendengar perkataan Giyuu.

"Kata Sabito, otot wajahku menjadi agak kaku semenjak kecelakaan."

Sanemi kembali memegangi dadanya. Namun kali ini perasaan yang mengalir ialah sakit dan sedih.

Giyuu kembali keruang kerjanya untuk menaruh kotak bekalnya setelah jam makan siang berakhir. Para artisnya kini tengah menunggu Giyuu di lobi untuk meminta jatah liburan mereka pada Oyakata-_sama_. Maka dari itu ia tidak terlalu memperhatian lantai 9 masih ramai oleh para _hashira_ karena terburu-buru kembali memasuki lift menuju lantai 10.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Tengen dijawab oleh yang lainnya dengan gelengan kepala. Sanemi menatap sosok itu tajam dan menunggu sosok tersebut kembali. Dan benar saja, sepuluh menit kemudian Giyuu keluar dari lift dengan mata berbinar dan bibir menyungging senyum tipis.

Senyum itu lagi. Batin Sanemi serasa terusik.

Berbeda dengan yang Sanemi. Yang lainnya tidak bisa tidak terperangah melihat ekspresi tersebut. Karena lima tahun mereka bekerja dengan Giyuu, baru kali ini mereka melihat Giyuu tersenyum meski hanya sedikit.

"Tomioka-_san_? Apakah ada hal yang bagus?" Tanya Shinobu.

Giyuu terperanjat dan hampir berteriak kaget sebelum satu tangannya menutup mulut. Ekspresinya entah kenapa kembali datar. Sedetik yang lalu dia seimut itu, kenapa sedetik kemudian menjadi datar? Batin semuanya heran.

"Kochou, aku dan artisku akan mengambil libur selama seminggu." Ujar Giyuu sembari menatap Shinobu sebentar dan melanjutkan langkah menuju meja kerjanya dan merapikan beberapa berkas.

"Umm, Tomioka-_san_."

"Ada apa, Rengoku-_san_?"

Kyojuro sedikit meringis sebelum mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kalian akan liburan kemana?"

Giyuu terdiam sejenak sembari mengusap dagu. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala kearah Kyojuro.

"Maaf, Rengoku-_san_. Artisku bilang mereka tak mau diganggu kelompok lain. Mau menikmati liburan berempat kata mereka."

Kyojuro meringis sedih dan mengangguk paham. Ia pun kembali menunduk ke meja kerjanya. Bukan meneruskan pekerjaan, tetapi menangisi takdirnya yang tak bisa menguntit Tanjirou.

"Tapi pasti Tanjirou akan memberikanmu foto-fotonya selama di sana."

Kyojuro tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan menyembunyikan diri di bawah kolong meja.

"Tolong jangan diperjelas, Tomioka-_san_!"

Giyuu menatap kearah meja Rengoku dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Apanya yang diperjelas, Rengoku-_san_?"

Tengen pun tak berhenti tertawa melihat nasib temannya itu.

"Uzui-_san_ juga jangan khawatir. Zenitsu aman kok." Lanjut Giyuu yabg sukses membuat Tengen hampir jatuh dari kursinya.

"GIYUU!"

"Apa Uzui-_san_?"

"APA YANG KAU KETAHUI, HUH?!" Pekik Tengen dengan wajah merona malu.

"Mereka selalu curhat apa yang terjadi pada diri mereka kok. Aku salah?" Tanya Giyuu bingung.

Mitsuri dan Shinobu tak bisa menahan tawa sementara Obanai, Gyoumei dan Muichiro tersenyum tipis dibalik tangan mereka. Sanemi lebih memilih memperhatian mata biru gelap Giyuu yang sedikit bersinar karena senang.

_'Oh jadi begini ekspresimu saat senang._'

Keesokan harinya, Giyuu dan ketiga artisnya mulai menikmati cuti mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu keempatnya berlibur kemana. Pun tidak ada bukti berupa foto di sosial media mereka tentang apa yang mereka habiskan di sana. Sanemi kerap kali kedapatan memandangi sekat yang menutupi meja kerja Giyuu dari pandangannya. Yang lainnya pun memilih tidak mengatakan apapun.

Seminggu terasa cepat bagi Giyuu dan **_trio kamaboko_**. Tapi menurut Sanemi, tidak melihat wajah orang yang masuk list menyebalkannya selama seminggu amat sangat mengusik perasaannya. Jadi begitu kalender menunjukkan tanggal 10 februari yang berarti seminggu sudah Giyuu berlibur, Sanemi memasang wajah sedatar mungkin untuk menutupi rasa senangnya dan berjalan menuju kantor.

Giyuu datang diantar seseorang hari ini. Dengan mobil sedan warna hitam legam berhenti tepat di depan lobi kantor agensi. Shinobu dan Mitsuri yang baru saja datang pun menyaksikan Giyuu keluar mobil dengan wajah senang. Sang pengemudi mengatakan sesuatu yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Giyuu. Setelahnya mobil itu pun pergi meninggalkan area kantor hingga menyisakan Giyuu yang berbalik hendak memasuki lobi. Tidak menyadari ekspresi kelam yang keluar dari Sanemi yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"_Ohayou_, Tomioka-_san_."

"_Ohayou_, Kochou, Kanroji." Giyuu berjalan cepat meninggalkan ketiganya di lobi.

"_Ara ara~_ siapa itu?" Tanya Shinobu dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Apa Tomioka-_san_ menutupi statusnya yang berkencan?!" Pekik Mitsuri penasaran.

Sanemi entah kenapa merasa _mood_-nya jatuh dari bahagia menjadi kesal setengah mati. Apalagi begitu netranya bertemu dengan netra ungu sang lelaki di dalam mobil yang ia yakini bernama Sabito itu tadi. Ia tidak mungkin cemburu kan?

Mendengus kesal, Sanemi pun menuju ruangan di mana artisnya tengah berlatih. Sanemi malas sekali ke lantai 9. Entah kenapa.

Keesokan harinya mood Sanemi tak kunjung membaik. Dan artis-artisnya menjadi korban kemarahan Sanemi. Tanjirou yang bersimpati dengan mereka pun mengadukan hal tersebut pada Kyojuro.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Shinazugawa-_san_?" Tanya Tanjiro melalu telepon.

"Oh hahaha. Dia cemburu." Jawab Kyojuro sembari tertawa. Terdengar suara Tengen di sebelahnya yang sepertinya ikut tertawa.

"Cemburu? Pada siapa?" Tanya Tanjirou heran.

"Tomioka. Sepertinya Sanemi ada rasa dengan manajermu itu. Tapi dia keburu patah hati begitu tahu Tomioka kemarin diantar oleh seseorang." Sahut Kyojuro.

"Oh, jidat. Zenitsu sedang apa? Kok dia tidak membalas pesanku?" Tanya Tengen.

"Zenitsu sedang meditasi. Katanya akhir-akhirnya telinganya berdenging terus. Makanya dia meditasi biar tenang."

"Ah, bilang padanya aku punya cara ampuh untuk membuatnya tenang." Sahut Tengen. Tanjirou bisa membayangkan seringai di wajah lelaki dengan rambut putih itu.

"Zenitsu sedang tidak bisa kesana, Uzui-_san_. Kami akan sibuk sekali." Jawab Tanjirou dengan wajah memerah. Sial, kenapa dia paham apa yang dimaksud manajer mesum itu?!

"Ohh, sayang sekali kalau begitu." Nada kecewa terdengar jelas dari Tengen.

"Ah, dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu Rengoku-_san_, Giyuu-_san_ itu belum punya pacar. Sepertinya yang dilihat Shinazugawa-_san_ itu sahabat kecilnya Giyuu-_san_. Sabito namanya."

Kyojuro dan Tengen menyampaikan informasi tersebut pada Sanemi keesokan harinya.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya denganku?" Tanya Sanemi dengan wajah aneh. Sepertinya ia berusaha keras menutupi kelegaan yang ia rasakan.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Sanemi. Cepat rebut sebelum undangan mereka datang menghampirimu." Sahut Tengen dengan wajah kecewa.

"HA?! KAU BICARA APA SIH?!"

"Kami semua tahu kok, kau ada rasa dengan Tomioka kan?"

Sanemi terbatuk hebat.

Belum sempat ia membantah, pintu ruangan terbuka dan orang yang dibicarakan muncul. Sungguh panjang umur.

"Tomioka-_san_!" Panggil Kyojuro yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Tomioka-_san_ ada kriteria orang yang disuka tidak?" Tanya Kyojuro tiba-tiba. Giyuu pun menatap heran kearahnya. Namun pertanyaan itu seolah meminta untuk segera dijawab. Jadi Giyuu pun menjawab seadanya.

"Selama orang itu menyukaiku, aku akan menyukainya."

Semua yang ada di ruangan berdecak kesal. Jawaban yang terlalu standar.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ada kriteria khusus?" Tanya Tengen agak sedikit memaksa. Sanemi di sebelahnya menatap heran kearah Tengen. Meski begitu ia mengantisipasi jawaban yang diberikan Giyuu.

"Hmm, tidak ada. Kata kakak, kalau ada seseorang yang menyukaiku lalu aku tidak merasa benci atau risih, berarti aku juga suka. Dan aku harus membalasnya dua kali lipat." Jawab Giyuu jujur.

Jawaban itu seolah mencerahkan Tengen yang tersadar.

"Giyuu. Kalau misalkan ada yang mencintaimu?"

Giyuu terdiam sejenak. Karena suka dan cinta sudah beda konteks. Sanemi dengan wajah penuh keringat pun memincingkan mata dengan tajam pada Tengen seolah ingin mengulitinya. Yah, siapa sangka Tengen akan semudah itu menangkap sinyal perasaan yang baru ia sadari tumbuh di hatinya.

Sanemi pun baru menyadarinya kemarin saat ia melimpahkan kekesalannya pada sekitar. Bagaimana ia baru menyadari perasaan tidak sukanya pertama kali pada Giyuu karena mata birunya yang tak berfokus padanya dan tak kunjung memberikan semua ekspresinya pada Sanemi. Bagaimana ia amat sangat gatal ingin mengelus helai hitam Giyuu dan mengaturnya agar rapi. Bagaimana jemari itu mengetik di media apapun, entah _keyboard_ ataupun di atas layar ponsel.

Dan jangan lupakan perasaan puas dalam dirinya ketika Giyuu memberikannya _ohagi_ buatannya sendiri yang ternyata enak. Dari situ Sanemi sadar, Giyuu bisa memasak. Tapi perasaan gengsinya membuat ia selalu menolak atensi yang diberikan Giyuu. Tapi ingat sekali lagi! Sanemi tidak pernah menolak makanan gratis!

Dan yang menjadi pemicu semua perasaan itu terjawab adalah senyuman Giyuu yang tak pernah tertuju padanya namun tertuju pada orang lain. Sanemi merasa geli pada dirinya sendiri. Setidak peka itukah ia?

Lamunannya terhenti ketika Giyuu mengambil suara.

"Cinta yah...aku belum pernah merasakannya. Jadi aku belum tahu harus menjawab apa."

Tengen dan Kyojuro tersenyum penuh arti. Sanemi merasa eksistensinya terancam.

"Kalau begitu, belajar dengan ahlinya!" Ujar Tengen sembari mendorong Sanemi kearah Giyuu.

Giyuu mengedipkan mata kearah Sanemi. Jelas sekali Giyuu tidak menyangka Sanemi adalah pakar cinta. Terlebih dengan perangainya terkenal suka marah-marah. Dan Giyuu salah satu saksi hidupnya. Sementara Sanemi menyumpah serapahi iblis-iblis itu.

Benarkan? Eksistensinya terancam.

Lalu ucapan Giyuu selanjutnya menjadi panah penghancur bagi hati Sanemi yang rapuh.

"Tapi Shinazugawa-_san_ tidak mau berteman denganku."

_'Yaampun Giyuu! Jelas dia tidak ingin berteman denganmu! Dia ingin jadi pacarmu!'_ Erang semua yang ada di sana dalam hati.

Sanemi pun mendengus sebal dan menarik tangan Giyuu. Sudah kepalang tanggung begini, mending sekalian saja maju ke medan perang.

"Sini aku beritahu apa yang aku inginkan darimu." Sanemi pun menarik Giyuu ke kamar mandi.

Empat pasang mata mengerjap kaget.

"Um, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?" Tanya Kyojuro.

"Ah~ Shinazugawa-_san_ cepat tanggap juga ya." Komentar Shinobu dan keluar dari ruangan _hashira_.

"Aku ingin tahu reaksi Mitsuri kalau melihat ini." Ujar Tengen sembari terkekeh. Tokito memilih pindah lokasi tidur, yakni di ruang santai. Kyojuro hanya bisa tertawa bingung.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sanemi dan Giyuu masuk ke ruangan dengan rambut berantakan. Giyuu terlihat sangat diam dan seperti melamun dengan wajah memerah. Ia bahkan membiarkan Sanemi menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursinya.

"Kau apakan dia?" Tanya Tengen sembari tersenyum miring.

"Aku membetulkan beberapa sekrup otaknya yang kendor." Sahut Sanemi sembari menyeringai.

"Hoo...Dengan begini **_trio kamaboko_** dan manajernya resmi _taken_!" Seru Kyojuro senang. Yah. Dengan Sanemi yang terus memenuhi ruang Giyuu, tidak ada tempat bagi para artis imut itu untuk membeberkan kehidupan _sex life_ mereka! Tengen pun bersorak senang. Merasa bahagia Zenitsu tak lagi mampu bersembunyi di belakang manajernya.

Seolah kesadarannya pulih, Giyuu pun menatap Kyojuro dan Tengen dan tersenyum tipis.

"Rengoku-_san_, Uzui-_san_, aku bisa membuat mereka _tour_ keliling dunia selama setahun. Bagaimana pendapat kalian?"

Di belakang Giyuu, Sanemi tertawa puas melihat wajah nelangsa Tengen dan Kyojuro.

Sanemi tengah menunggu Giyuu yang sedang berpamitan dengan **_trio kamaboko_** ketika ia melihat mobil hitam itu berhenti di depan lobi. Entah kenapa emosinya kembali meledak dan rasanya ia ingin membanting sesuatu.

"Shinazugawa-_san_?" Panggil Giyuu sembari menepuk pelan pundak Sanemi.

"Giyuu, sudah berapa kali aku bilang hari ini. Panggil namaku. Namaku." Keluh Sanemi.

"Sanemi."

"Ya seperti itu." Sanemi mengangguk puas.

"Tapi aku masih belum terbiasa." Ujar Giyuu sembari menatap kearah lain. Sanemi baru menyadari ini. Tapi Giyuu itu punya kebiasaan memainkan jemarinya kala gugup.

Sanemi pun tertawa pelan dan meraih jemari lentik itu dan menggenggamnya erat sebelum menarik Giyuu keluar kantor.

Ah sial, kenapa ia bisa lupa ada makhluk itu di depan lobi.

Makhluk dengan nama Sabito itu tersenyum tipis begitu melihat Giyuu. Namun senyumannya seketika luntur begitu tahu tangan Giyuu digenggam oleh pria berambut putih dengan banyak tanda luka.

Ah, Sabito ingat Giyuu pernah menceritakannya. Shinazugawa Sanemi.

Senyum Sabito dan Sanemi luntur seketika. Menyisakan Giyuu yang kebingungan akibat atmosfir tegang yang tercipta di antara mereka.

"Sabito." Sapa Giyuu.

Sabito pun kembali memasang ekspresi senang dan balas menyapa Giyuu.

"Sabito. Kenalkan, ini Shinazugawa Sanemi. Shi-sanemi, ini Sabito." Keduanya berjabat tangan dengan tatapan menajam dan genggaman saling mengerat.

Giyuu bingung sekali dibuatnya.

Ketiganya memutuskan makan bersama. Kalau kata Sabito, mempererat pertemanan mereka. Giyuu sih senang-senang saja keduanya akrab. Tapi Sanemi sadar betul, Sabito hendak mengulitinya.

Ketiganya pun makan di restoran tak jauh dari kantor agensi mereka dengan menaiki mobil Sabito yang tersenyum bangga sementara Sanemi berdecih di kursi belakang.

_'Awas saja. Aku bakal beli yang lebih mewah dari ini.'_

Ketiganya makan dengan khidmat. Giyuu itu tipikal makan berantakan. Jadi, Sabito yang sudah hapal tabiatnya pun dengan telaten membersihkan pipi dan mulut Giyuu sambil melempar senyum kemenangan pada Sanemi. Sanemi kesal bukan main. Tapi kekesalannya teredam ketika melihat cara makan Giyuu yang mirip bocah tiga tahun. Tak terasa senyum hangat merekah di bibir Sanemi.

"Sanemi tersenyum." Gumam Giyuu sembari menatap Sanemi yang gelagapan dan memasang ekspresi marah.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Desis Sanemi.

"Aku suka kalau Sanemi tersenyum."

Ya tuhan, boleh tidak Sanemi menculik orang dewasa yang mirip bocah di hadapannya ini?

Sementara Sabito bersungut-sungut di sebelah Giyuu.

Setelah makan, Sabito menyuruh Giyuu untuk menunggunya di mobil. Giyuu pun menurut dan tak lupa berpamitan dengan Sanemi.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sanemi."

Sanemi pun mengangguk dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sabito yang melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dengan wajah sedikit garang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa niatmu. Tapi jangan sakiti Giyuu." Ujarnya tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Tuan sahabatnya '**_pacarku_**' Tomioka Giyuu, kau mau tahu seberapa sakit bogemku?" Desis Sanemi.

Sabito kaget mendengarnya.

"Sebentar. Sejak kapan kau pacaran dengan Giyuu?"

"Tadi sore." Ujar Sanemi sembari membusungkan dada.

"Kau yakin Giyuu menerimamu?" Tanya Sabito tidak percaya.

"Ohh, aku tidak mendengar penolakan darinya saat aku mencumbunya tadi." Seringai di wajah Sanemi melebar.

Sabito mengepalkan tangan. Ekspresinya menggelap.

"Kalau sampai kau menyakitinya, kubunuh kau." Desis Sabito penuh ancaman. Sanemi pun membalas dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Mulai sekarang jaga jarak dengan Giyuu."

Oh, ini bukan cinta segitiga kan?

Sayang sekali,itu bukan cinta segitiga. Sanemi sadari itu. Sikap agresif Sabito murni karena persahabatan. Bagaimana ia sangat melindungi Giyuu dan sebagainya. Sanemi tahu itu. Tapi sayang sekali, rasa cemburu membuatnya lupa dan tersadar begitu sampai di rumah.

Sanemi tertawa kencang di kamarnya. Genya yang tak sengaja lewat depan kamar kakaknya itu pun menatap pintu kamar dengan waswas. Takut kakaknya dan saudara satu-satunya itu hilang kewarasannya.

"Jadi tak sabar. Apa yang akan kulakukan besok dengan Giyuu?"

Cinta itu indah, bukan?


End file.
